Pranks On Davis
by Wild Katt
Summary: T.K and Kari both team up on Davis and play numerous pranks on him... *Most people loved this fic on my web site, so I'm sure you will, too!*


  
  
PRANKS ON DAVIS  
  
  
"Remind me again, why are we here?" T.K asked picking up what seamed to be a bottle of white gas.  
"We are here picking up a bottle of love potion for my brother, he got into another fight with Sora." Kari said going to the front desk, where it seamed an old gypsy lady was playing Solitaire on the counter. They were in a shop that reminded T.K of Hallowe'en. They were selling all sorts of things, like love potions, eternity elixirs, and a bunch of other crap no one needed.   
Kari was just about to ask for the love potion, when she already had handed it to her, "How did you do that?"  
"I heard you wanted it when you walked in. it's a cheap trick, but it fools the naive!"   
"Cool trick, humm Kari?" Davis asked nudging her in the ribs.  
"See?" The lady pointed out. "That comes up to... $15."  
"Ya, here." Kari handed the creepy lady the $15 Tai gave her before she came.  
Once they came out of the store, T.K asked, "Why didn't Tai come here himself? I'd rather not go back in there!"  
"That's what he said too! He also said it worked like a charm, maybe because that's what it is. He bought it once before, it worked, and he needs more, but he doesn't want to go back in there!" Kari explained.  
"Uhh, I don't blame him, that lady gave me the creeps!" Davis shivered.  
"Davis, if you saw you face, you would faint!" T.K joked.  
"Oh, shut up T.S! No one asked you!" Davis argued back.   
"Hey, hey, HEY! Break it up! Geez, you two fight more then Tai screws up with Sora!" Kari snapped.  
"Ohh, you take that back girl!" Davis said waving his finger in her face.   
"Look, I have to go home and give this to my brother, now, I want you two to be still alive when I come back!" Then Kari ran across the street into her apartment.   
She found Tai waiting at the elevator on the first floor. "Hey, you have it?" He asked.  
"Ya, right here." Kari said pulling out the bottle.  
"Great! Thanks! Now scram!" Tai pushed her out the doors of the building.  
'Man, just because he's using some sort of expensive potion, he doesn't want me in the entire building?' Kari thought. She ran across the street to where the guys were. Davis was lying on the ground with his tongue sticking out of his mouth; T.K had his foot on his chest.   
"Look Kari! I killed the monster for you! Now we can be together for the rest of our lives!" T.K said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him.  
Kari laughed, "Get up Davis! I know you don't want this to happen!" she kicked him.  
"Ya, ya, ya, now don't get too close or anything!" Davis said getting off the ground. "I should be going, my soaps are on!" Davis ran into a near-by building.   
"Hey, I have an idea, let's go back in that creepy shop!" T.K said.  
"Why? I thought you said you hated it in there!" Kari pointed out.  
"I do, but I was just thinking..."  
They both walked into the store after they got all the money they owned and pooled them together. They picked up all sorts of things, like sneezing powder ($10), flowers ($15), love potion ($15), box of chocolate covered ants ($15), and a joy buzzer ($5), brown wig ($10), thick fake glasses ($2); embarrassing a friend, priceless! After they paid, they left the store, they would have bought more, but they just didn't have enough money. You see, half of that store was a phy store, while the other half was a gag and Hallowe'en store!   
The two of them ran to T.K's house, where no one was home. They took out all that they got and prepared... They dumped the sneezing powder into the flowers and T.K put on the brown wig and fake glasses, then attached the joy buzzer to his middle finger. Kari let him borrow one of her dad's winter coats.   
No one recognized T.K, he took the elevator down to Davis' floor and knocked at his door. Davis answered, "Ya."  
"Yes, umm are you Davis Motomiya?" T.K asked in a British accent.  
"Ya. What do you want?"  
These came for you by June. Is she your girlfriend? Let me congratulate you!" T.K forced Davis to shake his hand, he got shocked, then T.K pushed the flowers and chocolate covered ants into Davis' arms, then ran.   
Meanwhile that was happening, Kari snuck into their house through the balcony (main floor) and poured the entire love potion into June's coke! She drank it, and fell madly in love with Davis!   
"Uhh, June, did you order flowers and chocolates for me?" Davis asked suspiciously.  
"Ohh, but of course I did..." June said dreamily starring into Davis' eyes.  
"Okay, I am dumb, but I know one thing, this isn't right!" Davis stuttered nervously.  
Meanwhile, back at T.K's house T.K and Kari were celebrating a job well done!  
  
THE END  



End file.
